


art showcase

by Kanceir



Category: Homestuck, Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fantrolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanceir/pseuds/Kanceir
Summary: like it says on the tin: this is a repository for my art, mainly to try to reach out to a new audience. i will probably only be posting fanart here; fandoms will be categorized by chapter and added as needed. find my commission info on tumblr @ kanceir
Kudos: 5





	1. Naruto

  
**Seiki Nikuhitsu — Growing Pains**  


  
**Miki Ishii — Diseased**  


  
**Eisen Heike — Flourishing**  


  
**Keisuke Rikimaru — Eye of Ra**

  
**Uki Sakari — Seasonal**


	2. Homestuck

  
**Eiross (Fuchsia) & Kilian — Troll Call**  
  
**Eiross (Teal) & Skorpi — Troll Call**  
  
**Synkov & Raseim — Troll Call**  
  
**Aggelo & Kyarta — Troll Call**  
( These characters belong to Moop )  
  
**Jalvon Ignosi — Innocent Until Proven Guilty**  
( This character belongs to Andy )  
  
**Zentak Pelion — F@#k Off**  
( This character belongs to Moop )  
  
**Luthor Belrut — Devil in Disguise**  
( This character belongs to Nico )  
  
**Indeus Gaiomi — Rebel**  
  
**Indeus & Rivael — Protective**  
  
**Skorpi Indomi — Venomous**  
  
**Trickster ! Skorpi Indomi — Sugar Rush**  
  
**Synkov Indomi — Heartbreaker**  
  
**Eiross Glaice — Stages of Wrath**  
  
**Davius Wrathe — Circus Clown**


End file.
